Digimon! Soul Evolution!
by Sailormintspike
Summary: Digimon! Soul Evolution! is a fanfic based off an idea I had. I hope you all enjoy it!
1. The Beginning

The snow fell quietly and lazily on a cold December night. Takeru Takaishi was staring at his computer screen. He was in the middle of writing his paper for Economics class. For some reason, he felt...odd lately. Even though everything in his life was relatively normal, he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Takeru contacted Patamon and asked him if everything was fine, and he said it was. Takeru traced his hands over his D3. It had been two years since he had been to the Digital World...since he saw his best friend and partner. Of course he had still kept in contact; but it wasn't the same.

He figured that his paper wasn't getting done tonight, he just felt too weird. He saved what little progress he had and shut down his computer. Takeru pulled on his pajamas and then crawled into his bed.

As soon as he shut his eyes, he was thrust into a place he didn't recognize. He was running through a spacious meadow. Takeru couldn't control his movements nor where he looked; he just kept running.

"Trump Sword!" A dreadfully familiar voice shouted.

Four swords whizzed through the air and struck Takeru...except that it wasn't Takeru...he suddenly felt fear swell up inside of him. Something very bad was about to happen. The attacker walked towards Takeru, who could not get up. Piedmon came into view and the horror that dwelt within Takeru nearly doubled. He bent down and ripped something out of Takeru's mouth. It was small and made of yellow crystal, probably made of topaz. In his last moment of dream consciousness, Taeru saw the crest of hope, when suddenly it all made sense.

"PATAMON!" Takeru yelled at the top of his lungs. Sweat was trickling out of his forehead and his D3 was gripped tightly in his hand. Yamato, who had been staying the night, ran into Takeru's room.

"Takeru! Are you okay?" Yamato said a bit frantically and went to his brother's side.

"P...Patamon...he's in trouble, Yamato," Takeru said with obvious panic in his voice.

"How do you know?"

"Piedmon...he hurt Patamon and stole something from him...and I think it has to do with the crest of Hope,"

"I've had similar dreams as of late, but...I passed it off as a nightmare because I believed our time in the Digital World was finished..." Yamato admitted a bit guiltily.

"I think we definitely need to contact the others and see if they have had similar dreams. But in any case, I think we're going to have to return to the Digital World," Takeru said quietly.

Yamato nodded and then hugged Takeru very briefly. He knew that it would be his brother's third "expedition" to the Digital World and that had to be hard to imagine. Takeru hugged Yamato back and laid back in his bed.

"You won't be of any use if you are tired and sluggish," Yamato said with a small grin, "So get some sleep."

Takeru nodded "Goodnight, bro," he said quietly.

When Yamato exited, Takeru stared up at the ceiling He knew that he needed sleep, but he just couldn't stop thinking about Patamon. Was he okay? Had Piedmon done anything else to Patamon, and what was that item that he took from him? Takeru tried to shut his eyes, but his head was pounding. After about a half an hour, Takeru finally lulled into an empty and dreamless sleep.

The next morning Yamato went to wake Takeru, but when he went into his room, he was already up. Now that Patamon was in danger, nothing could keep him delay him from finding his friends...especially not something as trivial as sleep.

"It's early..." Yamato said quietly.

"I don't just want to sit around while Patamon could be hurt!" Takeru said, the tones of panic in his voice still fresh.

"Its too early for me to call the others right now, but after breakfast I'll call them," Yamato said reassuringly. Though he wasn't the most emotional person in the world, he did care about Takeru almost more than himself.

Takeru merely nodded at hid brother. He didn't mean to pass off as rude or aloof, its just that he was so focused on finding and helping Patamon. He went over to the stove and placed a few strips of bacon on the sizzling stove. As it crackled, Takeru desperately tried to remember what it was that Piedmon had stolen. It couldn't have been the Crest of Hope, it wasn't the proper shape. It also couldn't have been the Digimental of Hope, because it wasn't egg shaped nor was it big enough. Whatever it was, it had to have some value, otherwise Piedmon wouldn't have been after it.

When he bacon was done, Takeru brought it over to the table. He took two strips for himself, which left three for Yamato. They both ate in relative silence. Takeru ate rather quickly and didn't understand how Yamato was so calm. Wasn't he worried about Gabumon? It didn't seem like it.

Yamato was in fact, very worried. He kept his cool as usual; but it was harder than usual. In his dream Gabumon was mortally wounded. He didn't know if Gabumon was still alive. He finished his food at looked at Takeru.

"I'm going to go phone the others," Yamato said.

Takeru nodded and at at them table. He stared at his D3. He missed Patamon so much. More than any word could express. Yamato first dialed Taichi and Hikari's number, then Sora's, then Koushiro's, then Jou's and finally Mimi's (who had since been living in Japan.) Yamato didn't mention the dreams; but they did all agree to meet at the park they so often frequented. Yamato walked back into the kitchen.

"They've all agreed to come," Yamato said quietly.

"Okay," Takeru said. He perked up a bit. He stood up. "Let's go Yamato!"

Yamato nodded and grabbed his digivice. They both pulled on their shoes, coats, and Takeru, his hat. They exited and walked down the sidewalk. They walked at a fairy brisk pace and were the first ones to arrive at the park. Takeru sat on a swing and Yamato stood next to him.

Sora was the first to arrive. She was wearing her hair down and had on a tennis skirt and top. She smiled nicely and walked up to Takeru and Yamato.

"Hey guys," She said in her soft, gentle voice, still a bit sluggish from the early morning.

"Hey Sora..." Takeru said distantly.

"Hello Sora," Yamato said friendily.

She walked over to a swing that was next to Takeru's and they waited in an awkward sort of silence until the rest of the "gang" filtered in.

"Why are we here so early?" Taichi said with a whine. He would much rather be sleeping in his warm bed for at least another five hours.

Takeru took a deep breath and looked at everyone. "We're here because...well...I believe that our digimon are in trouble. You see, I had this horrible dream where Patamon was hurt and stolen from him," He continued quietly, "It seemed more real than a dream. When I told my brother about it, he also said that he had a weird dream about Gabumon. We were just wondering if you guys have had any weird dreams lately."

Mimi was the first one to speak up "A few nights ago, I had a dream that Palmon was trying to hide something...but I didn't really get the vibe that she was in danger."

"Well I think we ought to go back, just to check on things," Koushiro said quietly, his expression was full of worry for Tentomon.

"I agree," replied Jou.

"Yes," said Sora and Taichi in unison.

"So its official then," Takeru said quietly "We're going back to the Digital World."


	2. Preparing for Arrival

Chapter 2

"Back to the Digital World..." Hikari said quietly to herself. She wanted to go back to help Tailmon, of course, but she had a lot going on with school and sports. Hikari knew that these were trivial in comparison what Tailmon could be going through.

"Well if we're going we need to go into town and pack plenty of food and medical supplies," Jou said.

"I can make food as well as buy some!" Mimi chimed in.

"Right" Takeru said while nodding. He knew that going into the Digital would without any sort of medical supplies or food would be foolish.

"Let's agree to meet at the school at around 4 o'clock. Since it is a weekend, we don't have to worry about any unwanted visitors," Taichi said.

After the group agreed to meet back at the school, they each dispersed in their own direction. Takeru looked at his brother nervously "Yamato...do you think we have a chance of helping them?" He looked down, clearly troubled by the very thought of his Digimon Partner being in any sort of danger.

Yamato looked at his little brother worriedly. He hated to see him like this. He felt like it was his duty to protect him; and if Takeru were sad, Yamato felt as if he was failing him. "Of course there's a chance, Takeru," He said with a reassuring pat on the back. "Before we leave, we have a lot to do. We have to pack adequate food and water. Jou said he's bringing medical supplies I think; but we should still bring extra bandages, since we do not know how serious the injuries could be," Yamato was being very serious now, "We also need to make sure we found our digivices, and also-"

"Yamato, _I get it_," Takeru said, "We have a lot of extra supplies to bring. Don't forget we have to leave notes for mom and dad, granted time passes a lot faster in the Digital World..." He choked on his words for a second. What if they really were too late and Patamon was...no...he mustn't think such things, he told himself as he attempted to continue his sentence, "Even though time does pass faster in the Digital World, we do not know how long we will be gone for, and it is best if we develop some kind of alibi,"

"Agreed," Yamato nodded "We'll have to think of a good one. One they will believe without actually checking on it," Yamato's brain was racing at a million miles per hour. As he continued to think, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, causing him to jump a bit. He picked it up and read the text message. "Tell your parents that Jou is leading a student group on an educational field trip that will last about a week, that should give us enough time," Yamato grinned. He was glad that Koushiro thought of a good story, because honestly, he wasn't getting anywhere.

Takeru, who had also received the text message, grinned. It was a solid alibi, because Jou was the only one that everyone else's parents wouldn't call—because Jou was so trustworthy, and an over all good kid. "Okay, so now that that is taken care of, lets focus on bandages and bottled water. I know Mimi said she could handle food; but I think its important that we also bring water," Takeru hmmm'd "We should also buy some heavy duty backpacks for everyone. That way we can lug all of our stuff around and if we get separated, we all have adequate supplies," Takeru said seriously. He felt like he was beginning to sound a lot like Jou and Koushiro...but he didn't care because all he wanted to was make sure Patamon was okay.

Yamato was surprised by his little brother's maturity. His brother wasn't the least mature person that he knew; but the change in Takeru whenever Patamon was in trouble, was like no other. It was strange; but Yamato definitely wasn't complaining. "Okay so, we have to stop at the grocery store and...erm..." He tried to think where they sold heavy duty backpacks, "The sports store may have the heavy duty backpacks that we need,"

Takeru nodded and continued to walk with his brother towards the grocery store. It was about 6 blocks from their mother's house. Once the entered, they agreed to split up to get the items faster. Takeru went for canned food, a can opener and chips—they were getting food high in carbohydrates/calories and won't spoil. Yamato was in charge of getting bottled water and bandages (which were actually sold there.)

After they got their supplies, they checked out, paid, and left the store. Then they went to the hardware store and picked out black heavy duty backpacks for each of the Chosen Children. It was really expensive; but when they pooled their money together, they had just enough. They then, went back to their home, they packed clothes, a sweatshirt and a jacket. They also made sure they had an extra pair of shoes.

Takeru checked the time "Its 3:30, already?" He was greatly surprised. They must've taken longer than he thought shopping. In fact, if they were to get to the school on time, they were going to have really hurry, if they wanted to be on time.

"We should probably get going," Yamato said as he finished packing each of the backpacks with a ration of food and water. He was thankful that Mimi was making more because they didn't have loads of money to spend. Right now each backpack contained: 4 bags of snack sized potato chips, 4 cans of beans, and 4 bottles of water. Because it was a heavy duty backpack, there was still adequate space for a lot of clothing. The real trouble was attempting to carry all of the bags. They ended up having to take one of Takeru's old wagons from when he was a child.

"Let's go then," Yamato said.

"Okay," Takeru said as he took the wagon. He imagined how weird he probably looked, walking through town pulling a wagon filled with backpacks. Though, Takeru didn't care. He walked quickly towards the direction of the school. By the time they where a little past half way to the school, it was 4:03 PM. They were running late because of the loads of people out and there was a high amount of traffic. They also didn't have the benefit of using the train or bus system because of the wagon that they were pulling.

"I think we better call them and let them know we're running late," Yamato said a bit irritably. He didn't like being late and it was especially cold out. Takeru gave a small nod and pulled out his cell phone; he then dialed Taichi's number.

"TK? Is that you? Where the hell are you and Yamato!" Taichi answered with a heated voice.

"Yeah, the traffic is really bad, trying to cross any roads is just hell!" Takeru said with a groan, "We should be there in about ten minutes,"

Taichi groaned at the thought of having to wait any longer, the anticipation was killing him,"Okay...well...see ya then!"

"See yo-" Takeru began to say; but Taichi had already hung up.

They began to up their pace, now at a brisk jog. When they finally arrived at the school it was 4:15 PM. Takeru and Yamato lugged the large wagon up the two flights of stairs and down the hallway into the computer lab.

"Finally!" Taichi exclaimed a bit angrily.

"Sorry we're so late everyone," Yamato said with an embarrassed expression, not used to being so late.

"What are all of those?" Sora asked while pointing to the wagon full of backpack.

"They're backpacks filled with supplies, you know, so we don't have to carry our stuff around in our hands," Takeru explained as he passed out the backpacks.

"They're really sturdy," Koushiro observed, "And good for holding nearly everything,"

"Yeah, Yeah," Taichi said as he put on his backpack, "So, Koushiro, how do we get into the Digital World anyway?"

"You all have your Digivices, correct?" Koushiro spoke up "Well, ever since we left the Digital World last time, I've been working on a microchip that would allow us to travel back there. It is nowhere near where I would like it to be. I am pretty certain that it will get us there...but whether we'll all be transported to the same location also, I have not been able to figure out a way to get us back to our world. Its risky; but I think its worth it. Now if you would all give me your digivices so I can install the copy chips I made,"

The Chosen Children all took out their digivices and set them on the desk where Koushiro was sitting. He took them and began implant the chip in each device. He was uncertain about this. He knew that they would get to the Digital World; but this technology was very complex and unpredictable at best. After about ten minutes, Koushiro stood up and handed each person their respectful digivices.

"Okay, we should finally be able to go," Koushiro said with just the faintest tone of nervousness, "Press and hold the first button while pointing at this computer screen, then we'll have to just see what happens..."

The Chosen Children nodded and each faced their digivice at the computer while holding down the button. Each Digivice began to glow and shake, the computer whirred to life and suddenly a powerful pulling force emanated from the computer. It wasn't like the usual, gentle pulling force—no this was much more violent. When they got sucked in, they felt like they were spinning and fling into different directions at very quick speeds. The vortex eventually split into two different paths. Yamato, Sora, Mimi and Koushiro were pulled to the left, while Taichi, Takeru, Jou and Hikari were pulled to the right. Group one landed with a thud in a lush forest, and group 2 was thrust onto a sandy beach. They were thrust with such force (due to the many imperfections of Koushiro's microchip), that they were knocked out.

How will the group function separated? Will they find their Digimon? Find out in Chapter 3, coming soon!


End file.
